Perdida Entre Dois Mundos
by Ireth Hollow
Summary: Agnès, uma Ravenclaw de origem francesa namora com Zabini, até ao momento em que descobre algo terrível. A relação deles acaba e, como consolação, a jovem recebe um amigo diferente. Mas Malfoy anda por perto, e não está a preparar nada de bom.
1. Quebra

Perdida Entre Dois Mundos

**Capítulo I – Quebra**

Corria sem parar, sem descansar. Não podia, nem queria.

_Maldita a hora em que me fui meter na boca do lobo._

Permitiu-se olhar para trás. Não viu nada, mas sentia a _sua_ presença. Continuou a correr.

_Como é que me pude deixar enganar até este ponto?_

A Floresta Proibida surgiu do nada, à sua frente. Estacou, sem saber o que fazer. Por fim, decidiu continuar e embrenhou-se na densa e negra floresta.

_Porquê eu? Porquê?_

Sem aviso prévio, o seu perseguidor alcançou-a.

– Porque foges de mim?

Uma lágrima rolou pela face dela. Fitou o chão.

– Agnès, olha para mim! Foi tudo um mal entendido!

– É sempre só um mal entendido! O que é certo é que já te apanhei mais vezes, Blaise. Estou farta que me traias desta maneira!

– Mas…

Agnès voltou-lhe as costas e colocou uma mão numa árvore, num ímpeto algo violento. Mordeu o lábio inferior, quase até o romper.

– Blaise, eu gostava muito de ti, até demais. Mas agora, … agora já não. Cansei-me. – fez uma pausa, para tomar fôlego e coragem. – Adeus, Zabini.

Blaise notou que ela se tornara mais fria e distante. O seu coração batia descompassadamente, exigindo que se desculpasse, que rastejasse a seus pés, implorando-lhe que não o abandonasse. Contudo, o seu orgulho foi mais forte. Retorquiu, friamente:

– Então, é assim? Queres acabar?

Ela mirou-o. Os seus olhos, apesar de estar a chorar, mostravam determinação.

– Fica a saber que, se acabares comigo, nunca mais me voltas a ter.

– Eu nunca te tive verdadeiramente! – gritou-lhe ela. – Adeus. – repetiu, totalmente banhada em lágrimas.

Blaise olhou uma última vez para aquela encantadora rapariga, que tanto tempo o suportara. Admirava-a por isso e muito mais, mas pensava não a amar. Quando a deixou na orla da Floresta, sozinha, interrogou-se se isso seria verdade.


	2. O Início

**Capítulo II – O Início**

Agnès conhecera Blaise no ano anterior.

Discutia fervorosamente com Malfoy, pois este atacara um caloiro. Estavam ambos alterados, trocando olhares assassinos. Draco Malfoy preparava-se para a enfeitiçar, quando Zabini aparecera.

– Hei, Draco, o que se passa?

– É esta defensora dos sangues-de-lama. Estava a preparar-me para a atirar pelos ares. Importas-te?

– Draco, porque vais gastar a tua magia com ela? Guarda-a para o Potter ou para o Weasley.

Agnès aproveitou para puxar pela sua varinha. Desconfiava das boas intenções daquele Slytherin, que por acaso – mas mesmo só por acaso – até era uma brasa. Fitou-o, pelo canto do olho, sem se preocupar em esconder o desprezo que sentia.

Draco Malfoy baixou a varinha e recuou. Virou costas à sua adversária e, acompanhado por Blaise Zabini, dirigiu-se às masmorras.

– Porque me impediste de enfeitiçar aquela Ravenclaw irritante? – inquiriu o loiro. – Irritante é pouco; só a Granger consegue ser ainda pior.

– Achei que não devias desperdiçar tempo com aquela miúda. – respondeu o outro, secamente.

Malfoy não se deu por vencido. Olhou para o amigo, exibindo um semblante de dúvida. Este tentava mostrar-se tão impassível como sempre, no entanto, um trejeito do seu lábio traiu-o.

– Está bem, está bem! Eu conto-te. – anunciou, suspirando. – Eu não te deixei magoá-la, porque…bem, porque…acho que ela tem potencial. Acho que ela seria uma boa ajuda para nós. Se a conseguirmos conquistar, será uma aliada muito preciosa.

– Só por isso, Blaise? – duvidou Malfoy. – Eu bem vi como lhe sorrias, como a observavas.

O negro revirou os olhos, amaldiçoando a persistência do amigo. Sabia que a única forma de acabar com aquele interrogatória seria dizer a verdade, por mais embaraçosa que fosse.

– Ok, eu confesso. Eu acho-a muito encantadora. E sinto-me… hum, atraído por ela.

Malfoy sorriu, triunfante. Tinha de admitir, aquela Ravenclaw não era nada de deitar fora, mesmo sendo uma aliada dos sangues-de-lama.

– Quando é que vais avançar? – inquiriu, maliciosamente.

– Talvez amanhã vá ter com ela. Penso que não vai ser fácil conquistá-la.

----

Agnès foi para a sua sala comum, onde encontrou uma companheira de quarto, Padma Patil. Estava bastante transtornada; afinal, Zabini, um Slytherin puro, acabara de a proteger. Não sabia quais as razões, mas desconfiava das suas boas intenções.

Estava tão perturbada que contou tudo à companheira, esquecendo-se do "tamanho" da sua língua. Como resultado, no dia seguinte, só se comentava que Zabini tinha salvo uma rapariga, por quem, supostamente, estaria loucamente apaixonado.

A distorção do boato continuou, ao ponto de, no final do dia, já se dizer que Zabini tinha resgatado essa rapariga de um ataque da Lula Gigante.

O rapaz não se importava. Publicidade gratuita não era o que queria, mas também não lhe fazia mal. Por outro lado, Agnès parecia evitá-lo, o que apenas contribuiu para lhe espicaçar o interesse.

No final do dia, dirigiu-se à biblioteca, para acabar um trabalho de casa para Poções. Dirigiu-se à estante certa e retirou o livro que queria. Para sua surpresa, ouviu a doce voz de Agnès. Parecia estar a recitar um encantamento. Espreitou pelo espaço deixado vago pelo livro e viu que estava só. Era a sua oportunidade.

– Olá. – dirigiu-se-lhe, num tom descontraído.

Ela parou de murmurar encantamentos e abriu os olhos, sobressaltada.

– Olá. – respondeu, a medo.

Zabini sentou-se, sem pedir licença, e fitou-a longamente. Ela continuou a ler, mas parecia incomodada. Por fim, fechou o livro e perguntou-lhe, zangada:

– Não tens mais nada para fazer?

– Não. – respondeu, sorrindo maliciosamente.

Ela bufou, enervada.

– Pára de me olhar assim!

Ele sorriu. Aproximou-se mais.

– Então, contaste a toda a gente o que aconteceu ontem? Achas que estou apaixonado por ti?

Ela abespinhou-se ainda mais.

– Achas mesmo que eu andaria por aí a espalhar uma coisa tão sem importância?

O sorriso trocista dele apagou-se. Contudo, manteve-se firme.

– Não me respondeste à segunda pergunta.

Ela ergueu um dedo e apontou-o ao rapaz, tendo o cuidado de não lhe tocar.

– Não sei, não quero saber e não tenho nada a ver com isso.

– De certeza? – o seu tom era suave, beirando a sensualidade.

Agnès fartou-se do interrogatório e foi-se embora, resmungando furiosamente. Zabini não hesitou, seguindo-a silenciosamente.

No corredor dos Encantamentos, a jovem parou bruscamente. Virou-se para trás e viu, sem surpresa, que ele continuava a segui-la. Corou, talvez de ultraje.

– Ainda não te fartaste? – questionou, zangada.

Ele acenou negativamente. Aproximou-se dela e, sem aviso prévio, agarrou-a pela cintura. Ela sentiu aquele aperto forte, mas doce, que lhe causava arrepios. Ficou incomodada por não se importar. Mesmo assim, tentou libertar-se.

– Não vais a lado nenhum até ouvires tudo o que tenho para te dizer. – reagiu ele, sorrindo maliciosamente. – Sabes porque é que impedi que fosses atacada?

Ela respondeu-lhe com um semblante de curiosidade.

– Porque…porque achei que seria uma pena desperdiçar a tua inteligência e beleza.

Agnès mostrou-se espantada com o elogio. Ele aproveitou para se aproximar mais; ficou tão perto que ela podia sentir a sua respiração calma.

– E isso quer dizer o quê? – conseguiu ela perguntar.

Ele olhou-a com ternura, como nunca tinha feito. Baixou o rosto, lentamente, até os seus lábios tocarem os dela, suavemente. Então, beijou-a, longamente.


	3. A Derradeira Traição

**Capítulo III – A Derradeira Traição**

Hogwarts surgiu imponente, mesmo em frente aos seus olhos. Não mudara desde o último ano, continuando misteriosa e acolhedora, ao gosto da maioria dos alunos.

Agnès Moonatre, uma jovem de origem francesa, frequentava a Escola de Magia e Feitiçaria de Hogwarts e preparava-se para iniciar o seu sexto ano. O facto de já ter vivido cinco anos no castelo não a impedia de se admirar com a sua imponência, de todas as vezes que mirava a sua estrutura.

Nesse momento, uma sombra interrompeu os seus pensamentos. Um Slytherin alto aproximou-se de si e envolveu-a num longo abraço.

– Assustaste-me, Blaise. – replicou ela, com um sorriso enorme.

– Também tive muitas saudades tuas. – respondeu ele, com um sorriso maroto.

Continuaram assim, abraçados, até transporem a porta principal. Nessa altura, Draco Malfoy surgiu e, após ter olhado de uma forma esquisita para Agnès, alegou que precisava de falar com o amigo.

Zabini desculpou-se e deixou-a. Agnès não se importou; sabia que o namorado era amigo do Malfoy, apesar de não gostar deste. Contudo, sentia-se perturbada: já não era a primeira vez que Malfoy olhava para ela assim. Pensando bem, desta vez fora diferente; parecia que tinha medo.

– Agnès, viste o Harry? – perguntou-lhe Hermione Granger.

– Ah, olá Hermione. Não; a última vez que o vi foi quando ele saiu do gabinete do novo professor.

Hermione acompanhou-a até ao salão. Uma vez lá, Agnès dirigiu-se à mesa dos Ravenclaw e sentou-se ao lado de Cho Chang. Procurou um certo Slytherin com o olhar, encontrando-o sentado ao lado de Malfoy, rindo às gargalhadas. Parecia que Malfoy estava a relatar uma agressão particularmente violenta.

– Agnès, preciso de te contar uma coisa. – disse Cho Chang, numa voz apreensiva.

– O que foi, Cho? O que se passa?

– Eu tinha de te contar, não te podia esconder o que ouvi. Eu…

O Director interrompeu-a. Depois, Harry Potter atravessou o salão, o que deixou Cho sem fala. De nada serviu pedir-lhe que continuasse, portanto a rapariga começou a jantar.

Após o fim da cerimónia, voltou a olhar para a mesa dos Slytherin. Para sua surpresa, Zabini desaparecera.

– Cho, viste para onde foi o Blaise?

– Não vi. Mas, se eu fosse a ti, seguia aquela Gryffindor.

O coração de Agnès disparou. Outra vez? Não queria acreditar. Não queria trair a confiança de Blaise espiando-o, mas não tinha outra hipótese.

Levantou-se e, discretamente, seguiu aquela rapariga. Esta última entrou numa sala de Transfiguração vazia e encostou a porta, após deitar uma olhadela furtiva, em redor.

A Ravenclaw espreitou. Não conseguiu ver nada, a não ser o facto de a rapariga ter entrado numa sala anexa.

_Será que me estou a precipitar? Se calhar, a rapariga veio buscar algo que perdeu. _No entanto, esta hipótese pareceu ser demasiado irreal para ser verdadeira. Silenciosamente, entrou e apressou-se a esconder-se atrás de uma estante, donde tinha uma boa vista do que se passa naquela outra sala.

Ficou sem pinga de sangue. Blaise estava sentado numa mesa e sorria, enquanto a rapariga se aproximava. Ela sentou-se no seu colo, provocadoramente, e beijou-o, com à-vontade.

Agnès reprimiu um vómito, apoiando-se na parede para combater uma tontura. Fechou os olhos, pensando estar a alucinar. O par continuava lá, quando os voltou a abrir. Beliscou-se e, mordendo a língua para não gritar de dor, percebeu que não mesmo estava a sonhar.

O beijo terminou, abruptamente. O rapaz anunciou, sorrindo galanteadoramente:

– Beijas muito bem, sabias? Adoro estar contigo.

– Eu também te adoro. – respondeu a Gryffindor, provocantemente.

Desta vez, teve de tapar a boca com a mão, para reprimir um grito. Tentou ir embora, mas as suas pernas não lhe obedeciam. Furiosa consigo própria, manteve-se escondida, a ouvir.

Na sala, Zabini e a rapariga estavam novamente aos beijos, comportando-se de um modo cada vez mais ousado. Quando a rapariga deslizou uma mão pelo peito dele, Agnès não aguentou mais. Gritou, angustiada.

– Quem está aí? – perguntou a rapariga, desconfiada.

A invasora avançou na sua direcção. Um segundo antes de se tornar visível, o rapaz soube logo quem era.

Ela aproximou-se. Estava quase a chorar, contudo, não o demonstrou. Preferiu revelar-se fria e irritada.

– Agnès, que fazes aqui?

A fraca tentativa para ganhar tempo não passou despercebida à jovem. Os seus olhos faiscaram, perigosamente.

– Isso perguntaria eu, se não tivesse visto o que vi. – começou a sentir dificuldade em respirar. – Acabou, Blaise. Não me procures mais.

O negro empurrou a sua amante para longe de si, como se a sua presença o magoasse.

– Não, Agnès! Tu sabes que eu te adoro.

Agnès fungou e desatou a rir. Era um riso histérico e pouco natural, nada característico dela. Adoptou uma posição defensiva, carregada de uma ironia fria.

– Claro que sim! Amas-me tanto que não me estavas a trair com ela. Estavas só a ensiná-la a beijar…

– Agnès… – apelou ele, parecendo desesperado.

– CALA-TE!!! Não te quero ouvir mais! Desaparece da minha vida.

E desatou a correr. Zabini fez menção de a seguir, mas a sua amante interpelou-o:

– Deixa estar. Ela não era nada especial. Fica comigo.

– Tu não percebes. Eu amo-a. – gritou ele, verdadeiramente desesperado.

– Então, porque estavas aqui comigo? – indagou ela, batendo as pestanas, fingindo confusão.

Ele não respondeu, limitando-se a empurrá-la e a seguir na direcção que a namorada tomara.

Enquanto a perseguia em direcção à Floresta Proibida, só pensava: _O que é que eu fui fazer?_


	4. Confissões de Um Slytherin

**Capítulo IV – Confissões de um Slytherin**

Malfoy fingia ouvir Pansy Parkinson, sem grande paciência. Só se conseguia lembrar de ver Zabini a correr, aflito, atrás da namorada. Ou antes, da ex-namorada.

– Draco, estás a ouvir?

Ele assentiu, apagando a expressão de enfado do rosto. Contudo, só não mergulhou novamente nos seus pensamentos, porque a Slytherin mudou de tema de conversa.

– Aquela Ravenclaw, Agnès, anda mesmo mal. Mesmo assim, não chora à frente das pessoas, como a Cho-rona Chang.

– Então, como sabes que ela não anda bem? – questionou o loiro, com grande interesse.

– Eu sou uma mulher, caso não tenhas reparado. Essa é daquelas coisas que a intuição nos diz. – disse ela, um tanto mordazmente. – Além disso, antes do jantar aparece com os olhos inchados e com a voz trémula.

Draco também já reparara que Agnès evitava o contacto com todos os Slytherin. Nas aulas conjuntas de Herbologia, afastava-se o mais possível de Zabini, apesar de este se tentar aproximar. Já todos tinham notado esse facto, incluindo a professora Sprout.

– Mas, porque estás tão interessado? – insinuou Parkinson, com um sorriso a condizer. – Por acaso, não estarás interessado nela?

O olhar frio de Malfoy fulminou a amiga, apagando-lhe aquele sorriso idiota.

– Claro que não. Eu nunca me interessaria por uma defensora dos sangues-de-lama.

Pansy Parkinson não duvidou. Decidiu não fazer mais perguntas, pois o amigo começava a ficar furioso.

----

Zabini não sabia o que mais poderia fazer. Agnès não lhe dava hipóteses de se explicar. Mas explicar o quê? Explicar-lhe que a traíra, porque a amava?

Precisava de desabafar com alguém. Mas com quem? Os Slytherin não tinham amigos desse género; eram amizades, apenas, por interesse. Mesmo assim, o colega com quem mais falava era Draco Malfoy.

Pensando bem, era a melhor pessoa para o ouvir e aconselhar. Afinal, fora ele que o incentivara a avançar.

Assim sendo, após uma aula de Poções, foi ter com o amigo. Desceram juntos até às masmorras e trancaram-se no dormitório.

– Draco, quero que saibas que, se não estivesse desesperado, não estaria aqui. – começou, numa voz dura.

Malfoy sorriu maliciosamente. Sabia qual era o assunto daquela conversa.

– Eu quero que me ajudes a reconquistar a Agnès.

– Mas, porquê? Traíste-a tantas vezes…Sempre pensei que ela fosse, apenas, uma diversão. – afirmou o loiro, impassível.

– Eu fiz aquilo, porque… Ora, aquilo que fiz não tem desculpa. Porque é que eu te dei ouvidos?

Malfoy ergueu o sobrolho, observando o amigo fixamente.

– Sim, não faças essa cara de desentendido. Foste tu que me incitaste a andar com outras miúdas. – o tom dele era deveras acusatório.

– Eu disse que, no teu lugar, o faria. Não te obriguei a fazê-lo. – retrucou o outro, com uma expressão séria.

Zabini caiu em si. Malfoy não tinha culpa. Ele é que quisera trair a sua namorada. E, agora, era tarde demais.

– O que sugeres que faça? – questionou-o, num tom derrotado.

– Bem, acho que deves dar-lhe um tempo. Não tentes falar com ela. Mostra-te um pouco indiferente e que não estás magoado. Em resumo, finge que ela não existe. – explicou o loiro, pacientemente, como se estivesse a ensinar uma criança a contar. – Se ela gostar de ti, realmente, não aguentará que a ignores e voltará para ti.

– Então, tenho de esperar? – duvidou Zabini. – Quanto tempo?

O loiro reprimiu um sorriso, consciente de que não era sensato irritar o amigo.

– O necessário. Depende dela. Entretanto, podes sair com outras raparigas. Além de te divertires, podes fazer-lhe ciúmes.

Blaise Zabini sorriu e agradeceu a ajuda do outro. Saiu do dormitório, deixando Draco Malfoy só. Este sorriu, no escuro, contente por ter ajudado.


	5. O Amigo Invisível

**Capítulo V – O Amigo Invisível**

Agnès constatou que, desde a semana passada, Zabini deixara de tentar falar com ela. Por um lado, foi um alívio. Mas por outro…

_Bem, finalmente decidiu esquecer-me. Eu devia fazer o mesmo,_ pensou, sentada na biblioteca. _Afinal, não gostava mesmo de mim._

Esteve todo o dia na lua, não prestando atenção a nada. Só voltou à Terra, quando Cho Chang lhe chamou a atenção para uma certa pessoa.

Blaise Zabini estava, no meio do Hall da Entrada, aos beijos com a mesma rapariga daquele fatídico dia. Sem pestanejar, Agnès virou costas àquele espectáculo, mesmo antes de o rapaz reparar na sua presença. Este, sem perder tempo, declarou à sua nova namorada:

– Amo-te.

Ele nunca lhe tinha dito aquilo, durante o tempo que tinham namorado.

Desta vez, não conseguiu conter uma exclamação e desatou a correr. Não chorava; não o conseguia fazer num local público. Não queria que ninguém soubesse que aquele acontecimento a afectara.

Ainda no Hall, Zabini sorriu, triunfante.

Nas costas dele, alguém observara a cena, detrás de uma armadura. Logo que viu a rapariga a fugir, desapareceu.

----

Agnès só parou no quinto andar. Encontrou uma sala de aulas vazia e, sem se preocupar em fechar a porta, sentou-se a um canto. Começou a chorar copiosamente, em parte devido ao que os seus sentidos tinham registado. O nó que se tinha instalado na sua garganta apertava-se, cada vez mais.

Passaram alguns minutos e ela continuava na mesma. Só conseguia perguntar-se: _Porquê_?

De repente, ouviu passos. Olhou em volta, receando ver Zabini, contudo, não conseguiu vislumbrar ninguém.

_Estarei a ficar maluca?_

Tinha quase a certeza de que estava sozinha. Porém, para dissipar, de uma vez por todas, as suas dúvidas, decidiu perguntar quem estava ali.

– Pára de chorar. Ele não merece. – respondeu uma voz abafada.

Agnès pôs-se de pé de um salto. Não gritou, pois não tinha forças para isso. Estava assustada, mas conseguiu perguntar, de novo:

– Quem és tu?

Agora conseguia sentir alguém do seu lado esquerdo.

– Apenas um amigo. – retorquiu, simplesmente.

Percebeu, pela sua voz, que aquela pessoa não lhe queria fazer mal; apenas pretendia ajudá-la. Mesmo assim, continuava ansiosa.

– Porque é que não te mostras? Porque usas esse manto da invisibilidade?

O Amigo não lhe respondeu. Ela notou que ele se afastava ligeiramente.

– Por favor, não te vás embora. Não tens de te mostrar. Eu não preciso de saber quem és. Basta-me saber que és meu amigo. – desabafou ela, tentando que ele não a abandonasse.

A pessoa voltou a aproximar-se dela. Sentiu que ele lhe tocava, com o manto, na cara, limpando-lhe as lágrimas.

– Não vale a pena chorares. – disse-lhe ele, com neutralidade. – Nem perguntares-te porque é que ele te deixou.

– Mas eu sei porque é que ele me deixou! Isso aconteceu, porque ele, na realidade, nunca gostou de mim. Eu era, apenas, uma diversão. – explicou ela, com uma voz arrastada. – Eu pergunto-me porque é que me apaixonei por ele, porque é que não consigo esquecê-lo.

Voltou a chorar. Não aguentava mais e abraçou-se ao seu ouvinte. Este, muito surpreendido, também a abraçou, após uns segundos de retraimento.

– Agnès, não te deves culpar por isso. Tens uma ferida recente, que ainda não sarou. – interiormente, ele não sabia como se lembrara daquelas palavras. – Tens de tentar esquecer o que aconteceu e continuar a viver. Tens de ajudar os teus amigos, como sempre fizeste.

A rapariga olhou para o local que pensava corresponder aos olhos do seu novo amigo. Ele correspondeu o olhar, mas ela não o viu.

Notou que aquela rapariga tão forte era, afinal, muito frágil. O seu cabelo loiro caía-lhe pelos ombros, em ligeiros caracóis. Os seus olhos verdes estava vermelhos e inchados de tanto chorar. E, mesmo assim, achou-a linda.

----

Quando chegou aos dormitórios, apenas Padma Patil estava, ainda, acordada. Perguntou-lhe, mais curiosa do que preocupada:

– Agnès, onde estiveste? O que se passa contigo?

Agnès já não chorava. Os vestígios ainda eram evidentes, mas, agora, sorria.

– Não se passou nada. E não me apeteceu jantar. – respondeu, vagamente. – Boa noite. – acrescentou, não dando hipóteses à outra de lhe fazer mais perguntas.

Deitou-se e voltou a pensar no que ocorrera. Lembrou-se daquele "espectáculo" e quis chorar, no entanto, apercebeu-se de que era impossível derramar mais lágrimas.

Decidira, graças ao seu "Amigo Invisível", que não valia a pena chorar por quem não a queria. Voltar-se-ia para quem se preocupava, realmente, com ela.


	6. A Sala das Necessidades

**Capítulo VII – A Sala das Necessidades**

Duas raparigas do terceiro ano ladeavam Malfoy. Estacaram em frente a uma sala secreta, que poucos conheciam. As raparigas entraram, prontamente, em acção: uma colocou-se ao fundo do corredor e a outra em frente da porta. Entretanto, Malfoy andava em círculos, murmurando algumas palavras indecifráveis.

Uma porta camuflada abriu-se. O loiro entrou e começou a trabalhar. Pensava, constantemente, naquilo em que se metera. Mas era a única opção. Custava-lhe ter de o fazer…

Duas horas depois, preparava-se para sair. Contudo, ouviu um barulho. Crabbe, disfarçado de rapariga, deixara cair um dos seus tinteiros, transmitindo-lhe uma única mensagem: estava alguém lá fora.

– Tem cuidado! – gritou uma voz aguda. – Quase me acertaste, desgraçada!

_Pansy Parkinson. Que quererá ela?,_ pensou Malfoy, furioso com a colega. Esperava não ter de esperar muito tempo.

A voz esganiçada da morena foi-se tornando cada vez mais ténue, à medida que avançava pelo corredor. O Slytherin saiu, então, da Sala das Necessidades, sem esconder o alívio que sentia. Prontamente, enviou Crabbe e Goyle para longe dali, evitando situações que se poderiam revelar comprometedoras. Esperou alguns minutos e, só depois, dirigiu-se ao Salão.

Estava cansado, no entanto, ao ver Agnès, não perdeu a oportunidade de a espicaçar. Esboçou um sorriso malicioso, sentindo um certo triunfo antecipado.

– Olha quem ela é, a defensora dos Sangues-de-lama abandonada!

A rapariga sorria, ao virar-se para encarar o loiro.

_Não compreendo! Ainda ontem ficou chocada com aquela cena do Zabini e agora está a sorrir? Eu tenho a certeza de que esteve a chorar baba e ranho. O que terá acontecido?_

– Malfoy, não posso negar que tenho muito gosto em ser defensora dos filhos de Muggles. Agora, abandonada? Não vejo porquê. Afinal, fui eu que acabei com o teu amiguinho traidor. – anunciou ela, confiante. – Sei que não mereces, mas vou dar-te um conselho: tem cuidado, caso contrário, ele pode roubar-te as tuas namoradas. Não me admirava nada.

Virou-lhe costas e continuou o que estava a fazer, deixando Draco Malfoy completamente imóvel, subjugado pela surpresa. Passados alguns segundos, conseguiu obrigar as suas pernas a retomar o seu caminho, tentando arranjar uma explicação para aquela súbita mudança de comportamento.

---

No dia seguinte, o Slytherin voltou à Sala das Necessidades, sozinho. Trabalhou arduamente no seu projecto, sem parar para descansar. O seu patrão não admitia falhas, muito menos atrasos.

Por fim, resolveu-se a terminar o seu trabalho por aquele dia. Saiu daquela sala tão útil e começou a percorrer o corredor.

De súbito, estacou. Uma bela rapariga de olhos verdes estava à sua frente. Ficou lívido e temeu, seriamente, que ela soubesse da existência da Sala das Necessidades e que o associasse a tal lugar.

– Malfoy, estás bem? – perguntou ela, genuinamente preocupada.

Apesar de odiar aquele rapaz, não conseguiria virar as costas a uma pessoa que estivesse com aquele ar: um misto de medo e transtorno. Mesmo que fosse o seu inimigo número um.

O rapaz recompôs-se e lançou-lhe um olhar trocista.

– Porque não haveria de estar bem? Tenho tudo o que preciso para me sentir assim. Tenho dinheiro, influência, prestígio, boas relações e as raparigas que eu quiser. – respondeu.

– Oh, para que é que eu perguntei? Tu não mudas mesmo. Não vale a pena preocupar-me contigo. – replicou ela, zangada.

Ela fugiu e ele continuou, como se nunca a tivesse encontrado.


	7. Ser Invisível Faz Bater Corações

**Capítulo VII – A Sala das Necessidades**

Duas raparigas do terceiro ano ladeavam Malfoy. Estacaram em frente a uma sala secreta, que poucos conheciam. As raparigas entraram, prontamente, em acção: uma colocou-se ao fundo do corredor e a outra em frente da porta. Entretanto, Malfoy andava em círculos, murmurando algumas palavras indecifráveis.

Uma porta camuflada abriu-se. O loiro entrou e começou a trabalhar. Pensava, constantemente, naquilo em que se metera. Mas era a única opção. Custava-lhe ter de o fazer…

Duas horas depois, preparava-se para sair. Contudo, ouviu um barulho. Crabbe, disfarçado de rapariga, deixara cair um dos seus tinteiros, transmitindo-lhe uma única mensagem: estava alguém lá fora.

– Tem cuidado! – gritou uma voz aguda. – Quase me acertaste, desgraçada!

_Pansy Parkinson. Que quererá ela?,_ pensou Malfoy, furioso com a colega. Esperava não ter de esperar muito tempo.

A voz esganiçada da morena foi-se tornando cada vez mais ténue, à medida que avançava pelo corredor. O Slytherin saiu, então, da Sala das Necessidades, sem esconder o alívio que sentia. Prontamente, enviou Crabbe e Goyle para longe dali, evitando situações que se poderiam revelar comprometedoras. Esperou alguns minutos e, só depois, dirigiu-se ao Salão.

Estava cansado, no entanto, ao ver Agnès, não perdeu a oportunidade de a espicaçar. Esboçou um sorriso malicioso, sentindo um certo triunfo antecipado.

– Olha quem ela é, a defensora dos Sangues-de-lama abandonada!

A rapariga sorria, ao virar-se para encarar o loiro.

_Não compreendo! Ainda ontem ficou chocada com aquela cena do Zabini e agora está a sorrir? Eu tenho a certeza de que esteve a chorar baba e ranho. O que terá acontecido?_

– Malfoy, não posso negar que tenho muito gosto em ser defensora dos filhos de Muggles. Agora, abandonada? Não vejo porquê. Afinal, fui eu que acabei com o teu amiguinho traidor. – anunciou ela, confiante. – Sei que não mereces, mas vou dar-te um conselho: tem cuidado, caso contrário, ele pode roubar-te as tuas namoradas. Não me admirava nada.

Virou-lhe costas e continuou o que estava a fazer, deixando Draco Malfoy completamente imóvel, subjugado pela surpresa. Passados alguns segundos, conseguiu obrigar as suas pernas a retomar o seu caminho, tentando arranjar uma explicação para aquela súbita mudança de comportamento.

---

No dia seguinte, o Slytherin voltou à Sala das Necessidades, sozinho. Trabalhou arduamente no seu projecto, sem parar para descansar. O seu patrão não admitia falhas, muito menos atrasos.

Por fim, resolveu-se a terminar o seu trabalho por aquele dia. Saiu daquela sala tão útil e começou a percorrer o corredor.

De súbito, estacou. Uma bela rapariga de olhos verdes estava à sua frente. Ficou lívido e temeu, seriamente, que ela soubesse da existência da Sala das Necessidades e que o associasse a tal lugar.

– Malfoy, estás bem? – perguntou ela, genuinamente preocupada.

Apesar de odiar aquele rapaz, não conseguiria virar as costas a uma pessoa que estivesse com aquele ar: um misto de medo e transtorno. Mesmo que fosse o seu inimigo número um.

O rapaz recompôs-se e lançou-lhe um olhar trocista.

– Porque não haveria de estar bem? Tenho tudo o que preciso para me sentir assim. Tenho dinheiro, influência, prestígio, boas relações e as raparigas que eu quiser. – respondeu.

– Oh, para que é que eu perguntei? Tu não mudas mesmo. Não vale a pena preocupar-me contigo. – replicou ela, zangada.

Ela fugiu e ele continuou, como se nunca a tivesse encontrado.


	8. Encontros Espiados

**Capítulo VIII – Encontros Espiados**

Durante o resto do primeiro período, o casal continuou a encontrar-se em segredo. Nunca o faziam no mesmo sítio, para não levantar suspeitas.

Num desses muitos encontros, a loira chegou primeiro ao local combinado: uma sala de aula vazia, no segundo andar. Sentou-se numa secretária, à espera, com os olhos postos nas palmas das mãos.

Sem aviso prévio, duas mãos surgidas do nada taparam-lhe os olhos.

– Advinha quem é.

Ela sabia perfeitamente quem era, contudo, decidiu entrar no jogo.

– Hum… não sei. Será o Harry Potter?

As mãos dele tremeram um pouco, sem que pudesse impedi-lo. No entanto, ao perceber a ideia da namorada, decidiu prolongar a brincadeira.

– Não. Só tens mais duas tentativas. – respondeu, em voz baixa.

– O…Draco Malfoy? – inquiriu. – Fogo, tinha de me lembrar logo dele. – acrescentou, subitamente irritada.

– Realmente, não foi uma escolha muito feliz. – concordou ele. – Última tentativa.

Agnès ia dizer que era o seu namorado, quando se apercebeu que não sabia o seu nome. Decidiu contornar a questão:

– Então, só pode ser aquela pessoa maravilhosa que me confortou, quando mais ninguém o fez. Esse rapaz, que por acaso, é o meu namorado.

Ele destapou-lhe os olhos e colocou-se em frente dela, esperando ver a sua reacção.

A rapariga quase gritou de espanto. O seu namorado já não estava a usar o manto da invisibilidade. Conseguia vê-lo, em frente dela, a sorrir. Vestia um manto de Hogwarts, que não mostrava a equipa a que pertencia. Tentou vislumbrar-lhe o rosto, mas foi impossível fazê-lo. O seu namorado usava um capuz, impossibilitando-a de ver as sua feições.

_Quer continuar anónimo. Só tenho de o respeitar,_ pensou, apesar de sentir um forte e quase incontrolável desejo de saber a sua verdadeira identidade.

Conversaram bastante, coisa que ela e Zabini nunca tinham feito. Normalmente, apenas se beijavam e acariciavam mutuamente. Claro que ela e o rapaz misterioso também se beijavam. No entanto, a relação deles era muito mais do que isso. Algo saudável.

---

No último dia de aulas antes do Natal, combinaram um encontro para se despedirem. Agnès permaneceria na escola, uma vez que os seus pais não poderiam passar o Natal consigo. Por outro lado, o seu par teria de voltar para casa, muito a contra-gosto.

Encontraram-se numa qualquer sala vazia, como sempre faziam. Após umas longas horas juntos, tiveram de se despedir.

– Nunca te esqueças que eu te adoro, acima de tudo o resto. – disse-lhe ele, docemente.

– Eu também te amo. – replicou ela, no mesmo tom de voz.

– Vais ter uma surpresa, no dia de Natal. Espero que gostes. – anunciou o rapaz, enquanto acrescentava mentalmente: _Espero não me vir a arrepender_.

A Ravenclaw queria ardentemente saber qual a surpresa que ele planeava fazer, mas não conseguiu arrancar-lhe nada. Por fim, desistiu e preparou-se para abandonar a sala. Contudo, estacou à entrada, lívida. O seu namorado, ao ver a sua expressão, foi ter com ela. Juntos, viram um vulto a correr pelo corredor fora.

– Viste quem era? – perguntou ele, a medo.

Ela acenou afirmativamente, transtornada.

– Era… Zabini.


	9. No Celeiro das Corujas

**Capítulo IX – No Celeiro das Corujas **

Férias de Natal. Três palavras mágicas para todos os estudantes, incluindo Agnès.

Não ficara quase ninguém em Hogwarts: os Weasleys, Harry Potter e Hermione Granger tinham ido passar o Natal fora; Cho Chang, as irmãs Patil e o seu namorado também.

Infelizmente, Zabini e Draco Malfoy não tinham feito o mesmo. Por muito que Agnès os quisesse evitar, parecia que os encontrava a cada a esquina, sussurrando algo.

A jovem não tinha a certeza de que Zabini iria continuar calado, contudo, nada podia fazer a esse respeito. Só lhe restava esperar.

---

A Ravenclaw acordou com um piar de coruja. Olhou em volta, tentando perceber donde provinha o som. Estava sozinha no quarto, como sempre, desde o início das férias.

De repente, ouviu um bater na janela. Levantou-se de um salto e encaminhou-se nessa direcção.

– Correio logo de manhã? E aqui? – indagou para o vazio, confusa.

Foi então que percebeu que esse dia era especial. Era o dia de…

– Natal! – quase gritou.

Apesar de já não ser propriamente uma criança, Agnès adorava o dia de Natal. Não por causa dos presentes, mas sim porque era uma das raras ocasiões em que podia estar com toda a sua família.

Tentava não pensar que esse ano iria ser diferente, uma vez que passaria o Natal sozinha, apenas acompanhada por dois Slytherins cruéis. Mesmo assim, não conseguiu deixar de sorrir.

Então, olhou para a sua cama. Uma pequena montanha de embrulhos esperava por ela.

_Os elfos domésticos não têm mesmo descanso. Estou a pensar, seriamente, aderir àquela associação da Hermione, a B.A.B.E._

Sem esperar mais, começou a desembrulhar os seus presentes.

Leu a etiqueta do primeiro:

_Para a nossa amiga Agnès, com votos de um Bom Natal. _

_Ginny, Hermione, Ron e Harry_

Sorriu interiormente. Pegou no presente e desembrulhou-o, descobrindo o seu conteúdo: um livro sobre Encantamentos, Feitiços de Protecção e Maldições.

Seguidamente, abriu alguns embrulhos dos seus familiares que, ao julgar pelo "recheio", ainda julgavam que ela tinha oito anos.

Por fim, depois de abrir os presentes dos seus pais e dos seus amigos, descobriu uma carta, assinada com duas iniciais: A.I.

Não percebeu, imediatamente, quem era o remetente. No entanto, após alguns segundos de reflexão, percebeu que só podia ser o seu namorado. Abriu-a com uma ansiedade crescente, que lhe fazia tremer as mãos.

"Querida Agnès,

Espero que não estejas muito só, neste belo dia de Natal.

Como te prometi, terás uma surpresa hoje. Não sei se vais gostar, mas preciso mesmo de o fazer…

Quero que vás ao Celeiro das Corujas, hoje às 18 horas. Lá, encontrar-me-ás.

Acho que já percebeste, não é? Sim, é isso mesmo. Vou-me revelar, finalmente.

Até logo,

A.I.

P.S. –– Adoro-te."

O sorriso dela alargou-se ainda mais e o seu coração começou a bater descontroladamente. A sua espera tinha sido recompensada.

---

Apenas três alunos permaneciam em Hogwarts: Agnès, Malfoy e Zabini. Consequentemente, os professores optaram por juntar algumas mesas no centro do Salão, de modo a celebrarem aquele dia todos juntos.

Olhando para o enorme Salão vazio, a Ravenclaw quase suspirou de saudades. Contudo, respondendo a um aceno do Professor Flitwick, sentou-se num dos lugares vagos.

Durante todo o dia, estivera sempre com um sorriso estampado na cara. Nem mesmo aqueles Slytherins maldosos o conseguiram apagar. Eles bem tentaram, mas nada feito. Nem mesmo quando falaram nos seus pais, com um sorriso trocista.

– Pois, os pais dela têm mais para fazer do que passar o Natal com a filha. Deves ser mesmo especial para eles... – troçou Malfoy, tentando ser sarcástico.

A Professora Mcgonnagal franziu um sobrolho. Flitwick engasgou-se e Sprout abanou a cabeça.

A jovem não se deixou abalar e, sempre a sorrir, replicou:

– O mesmo diria eu de ti, Malfoy. Tal como eu, estás a passar o Natal sozinho.

Flitwick bateu palmas e Mcgonnagal sorriu. Por seu lado, Malfoy não gostou. Parecia estar a preparar-se para ripostar, mas o colega deteve-o, sussurrando-lhe algo que a rapariga não conseguiu ouvir.

_Será que ele lhe está a contar o que viu?_

Não chegou a saber, pois, a partir desse momento, os rapazes não disseram mais nada, senão o estritamente necessário.

---

Chegara a hora…

Saiu da sala comum, trémula e ansiosa, depois de duas horas de preparação mental e física para o seu encontro.

Não tinha a certeza se tinha exagerado com a sua indumentária: um elegante vestido branco, um pouco justo e com um decote ligeiramente acentuado. Utilizando a sua magia, apanhara o cabelo, de modo a que deste caíssem algumas madeixas soltas.

Chegou à Torre Oeste. Bastava-lhe abrir a porta do Celeiro das Corujas para saber quem era o seu namorado.

Respirou fundo e empurrou a porta.

Não viu ninguém. Mas ouviu…

– Oh, és tu.

Ela virou-se com um aperto no coração.

– Draco Malfoy?


	10. Traição ou Perdão?

**Capítulo X – Traição ou Perdão?**

– Draco Malfoy?

Agnès estava em choque. O loiro, pelo contrário, parecia bastante divertido.

– Quem esperavas? O coelhinho da Páscoa dos Muggles? – ironizou ele. – Oh, já sei. Estavas à espera do teu namoradinho?

A Ravenclaw suspirou, misturando alívio e raiva. Afinal, não era ele… mas ele sabia.

– Como é que sabes? – começou, sem pensar. – Espera. Foi o teu amigo que te contou?

Malfoy sorriu por duas razões. Uma delas era a satisfação de ver aquele ar indignado da jovem. A outra…

– Claro que me contou. Aliás, nem era preciso contar-me. Eu sempre soube. "És tão maravilhoso!!! És a melhor coisa que me aconteceu este ano." – imitou ele, com uma voz fina.

Agnès corou de raiva. Como é que ele poderia saber?

– Mas… como é que tu sabes? – balbuciou.

– Fácil. Eu estava lá e ouvi.

A princípio, não percebeu o que ele queria dizer. Será que estavam a ser espiados desde o primeiro encontro?Contudo, uma terrível sensação de percepção abalou-a de imediato.

– És tu? Quero dizer, tu és o meu "Amigo Invisível"? – perguntou, a medo.

– Sim.

– Não pode ser.

– Mas é. – cortou ele, aproximando-se dela, apesar de nenhum dos dois reparar.

– Porquê? Porque fizeste aquilo? Porque é que andaste a brincar com os meus sentimentos? – acusou ela, muito corada e com os olhos molhados.

– No início, pensei que, ao ajudar-te a esquecer Zabini, ele se desinteressaria de ti. Ele não sabia de nada, até ao dia em que nos viu juntos. Mesmo assim, não me reconheceu. Tal como tu.

A loira estava sem palavras. Ouvia o discurso do Slytherin, incapaz de conter as lágrimas por mais tempo.

– O meu plano fora delineado habilmente; não havia espaço para falhas. No entanto, tu tornaste tudo muito mais confuso. – continuou, num tom mais baixo e grave. – Eu estava, apenas, a tentar consolar-te, de modo a poderes seguir em frente com a tua vida, sem o Zabini. No entanto, saiu-me o feitiço pelo lado errado da varinha. Lentamente, tu apaixonaste-te por mim e…

– Eu não me apaixonei por ti! – interrompeu ela, por entre um mar de lágrimas. – Eu apaixonei-me pelo A.I.

– … e eu por ti. – concluiu ele, como se ela não o tivesse interrompido.

Agnès ficou momentaneamente estática, ao ponto de as suas lágrimas deixaram de escorrer pela sua face.

– Penso não ter ouvido bem. O que disseste?

– Que eu me apaixonei por ti. Pronto. Percebeste? – atirou ele, sem sorrir.

– Mas…tu eras sempre tão horrível para mim. De cada vez que me vias, como Draco Malfoy, tratavas-me abaixo de cão. E quando eras o A.I., fazias-me sentir segura, amada…

O rapaz virou-lhe costas.

– Eu não podia deixar que descobrisses. Nem tu nem ninguém. Por isso, a princípio, eu usava um manto de invisibilidade. Mais tarde, passei a utilizar uma máscara, para ser, hum, mais prático. – explicou ele, ainda de costas, para ela não ver o quanto corado estava. – Tinha de manter o disfarce. Portanto, tinha de te continuar a tratar como sempre fizera. Zabini não podia saber. Eu queria ajudá-lo, mas acabei por traí-lo. Percebes, agora?

Agnès compreendia, embora ainda estivesse demasiado magoada para poder pensar em perdoá-lo.

– Então, tudo o que me disseste era mentira? – inquiriu.

Malfoy tinha de mentir. Não podia continuar com aquilo. O seu Mestre não podia saber, isso colocaria Agnès em grande perigo. Não tinha outra opção. A menos que… não, não podia.

Ele virara-se para ela, pronto a encará-la e dizer-lhe que sim, que mentira. No entanto, ela antecipou-se e beijou-o. Ele correspondeu, mesmo sem querer.

– Agnès, foste a melhor coisa que me aconteceu. – admitiu, entre dois beijos.

Ficaram muito tempo juntos, não se importando com o piar das corujas.

– Sabes, quando ia ter contigo, usando o manto da invisibilidade, ao ver-me ao espelho , sentia nojo de mim, por estar a trair um dos meus melhores amigos e por te ter tratado tão mal.

– Não vale a pena pensares nisso, neste momento.

– Eu tenho de o fazer. – continuou ele a confessar, melancolicamente. – Quando te tapei os olhos e me disseste que eu era o Harry Potter, pensei, por escassos momentos, que andavas com ele. – ambos se riram. – Eu sei que mereço, mas, de cada vez que falavas em mim (e era sempre mal, deixa que te diga), sentia-me mal.

– Já te disse para esqueceres isso. – cortou ela, implacavelmente.

– Só te peço mais uma coisa. Temos de continuar a encontrarmo-nos às escondidas. Ok? – pediu ele, gravemente.

– Tudo bem. – respondeu ela. – Com uma condição: tenta não me tratar tão mal, quando me vês.

– Vai ser difícil. Estou a brincar! Vou passar a ignorar-te, sempre que estiver acompanhado. Melhor? – sugeriu o loiro.

– Pode ser. Já agora, não queres mais nada? – brincou ela.

– Hum, pode ser um monte de beijos de Natal?

Referência ao capítulo VII – Ser Invisível Faz Bater Corações, terceiro parágrafo.


	11. Conflitos Interiores

**Capítulo XI – Conflitos Interiores**

_O que é que eu estou a fazer? Ele é a pessoa mais reles que conheço! _

Agnès agarrou a sua almofada ainda com mais força.

_Mas eu gosto tanto dele…_

"Mas ele enganou-te e traiu o melhor amigo!"

_E pediu desculpas. Todos temos o direito de errar!_

"Mas ele está sempre a fazê-lo, faz parte dele. Engana, trai, fere, …ninguém está a salvo disso."

_Ora, eu acredito que ele pode mudar._

"Então, acredita no que quiseres!"

A Ravenclaw virou-se para o lado da janela, disposta a abafar a vozinha da sua consciência.

---

"Eu não posso continuar com isto."

_Mas eu gosto dela, como nunca gostei de ninguém._

"Estás a pô-la em perigo. Tu sabes bem disso. O teu pai está em Azkaban, por enquanto em segurança. Todos os dias, temes pela tua mãe. Sabes o que pode acontecer se falhares. E vai acontecer o mesmo com a Agnès, se continuares com ela."

_Vou dar em doido. Maldita a hora em que decidi ajudar o Zabini! Não posso deixá-la, não agora. _

"Se vais insistir em ignorar o perigo, isso é contigo. Depois, ficas com a consciência pesada para todo o sempre. Ela não te perdoaria, nem Zabini. Tu sabes muito bem que ele ainda gosta dela."

_Sei isso perfeitamente. Agora, cala-te! Eu mando na minha vida, e não tu!_

Draco Malfoy deu um murro no Armário que tinha estado a concertar. Já tinha tomado a sua decisão e não seria a sua consciência a impedi-lo de ir avante.


	12. Uma Parte da Verdade

**Capítulo XII – Uma Parte da Verdade**

Junho chegara, solarengo. Agnès passava, agora, bastante tempo nos campos, fazendo os trabalhos de casa à sombra das árvores que envolviam o lago. Algumas vezes, era abordada por Draco Malfoy, usando o seu manto da invisibilidade. Nessas alturas, o estudo desaparecia da sua mente e ela própria desaparecia debaixo do manto.

Naquele dia, estava a debater-se para acabar um trabalho para Slughorn, sobre a poção Polisuco. Faltava-lhe um ingrediente, de que não se lembrava.

De súbito, foi agarrada pela cintura por mãos invisíveis. Soube logo quem era.

– Estava a ver que não aparecias hoje. – declarou a jovem, num tom levemente amuado.

– Tive de despachar a Parkinson. Caramba, aquela rapariga está a tornar-se insuportável! – volveu ele, beliscando-lhe o nariz.

A Ravenclaw soltou uma gargalhada bem-disposta.

– O que estás a estudar?

– A Poção Polisuco. Estou aqui com um problema. Falta-me um ingrediente...

– São moscas asas-de-renda. – foi a resposta pronta do loiro.

A jovem agradeceu e apressou-se a apontar aquele palpite. De seguida, atirou o caderno para a base da árvore mais próxima e puxou o manto de Draco, para poder entrar. Na sua pressa, a cabeça dele ficou visível uns instantes, contudo, nenhum deles se importou.

Não contavam que, de súbito, o manto lhes fosse tirado. Então, quando, relutantemente, pararam de se beijar, olharam para cima, a medo.

– Eu não acredito no que estou a ver!

Um Zabini furioso atirou a rapariga para o lado, enquanto agarrava Malfoy pelos colarinhos da camisa. Encostou-o a uma árvore com toda a força, fazendo com que algumas lascas de madeira se separassem.

– Era para isto que querias que eu a esquecesse? Para tu poderes andar com ela?

– Blaise, tu não percebes! Não era isto que eu queria, 'tá?

– Cala-te! Pensei que eras meu amigo.

E esmurrou o loiro, completamente enraivecido. Agnès conseguira levantar-se e avançava para aquele par, quando Malfoy a advertiu, numa voz um pouco imperceptível, devido ao sangue que lhe escorria para a boca:

– Afasta-te! Eu meleço isto! – ousou erguer o olhar para o outro, que o fitava furiosamente. – Blaise, tu não te atlevas a tocal-lhe!

– Não te preocupes, Malfoy. Eu seria incapaz de bater numa mulher. – replicou ele, por entre dentes.

– Ela não tem culpa. Eu enganei-a, tal como te enganei a ti!

Mesmo com os avisos do loiro, a Ravenclaw tentou fazer com que o agressor largasse a sua vítima. O moreno debateu-se, mas, após ter esmurrado o outro mais umas vezes, desistiu de o agredir. Tanto ele como Agnès caíram para trás, pesadamente.

Malfoy escorregou pelo tronco. Uma onda de mal-estar invadiu o seu âmago, sobrepondo-se às dores que o assolavam initerruptamente.

– Ouviste bem, Blaise. Eu enganei-vos aos dois. Fiz tudo para que tu a esquecesses. Para isso, tive de fingir ser amigo dela e, mais tarde, seu namorado. Tu viste-nos e ficaste convencido de que ela já não gostava de ti. Mas eu continuei o meu plano. Continuei com ela, menti-lhe.

– O quê? – perguntou a rapariga, desnorteada.

– Isso mesmo que tu ouviste. Eu menti-te este tempo todo. – cuspiu, simulando triunfo.

A jovem, pura e simplesmente, não queria acreditar naquelas palavras frias.

– Estás a querer dizer que…

– Sim! Estou a dizer-te que nunca gostei de ti. Nunca. Nem por um segundo. – interrompeu Draco, sentindo-se cada vez pior.

Tinha de continuar a mentir. Agora que Zabini sabia, a Ravenclaw estava em perigo iminente. Nunca devia ter deixado que as coisas chegassem àquele ponto.

– Acreditaste mesmo que eu te amava? Tu, uma defensora dos Sangues-de-Lama nojenta? Uma traidora de sangue?

Custava-lhe tanto dizer tudo aquilo!

– A minha única intenção era separar-vos. O meu melhor amigo merecia melhor do que tu. Tive de trair e enganar, mas, pelo menos, consegui que tu o esquecesses!

Agnès estava em estado de choque. Ele não poderia estar a falar a sério. Deveria fazer parte dos seus esquemas para não ser detectado.

– Prova o que estás a dizer. – ordenou Zabini, que, até àquele momento, não dissera mais nada.

Malfoy empalideceu. Hesitou por uns segundos, sabendo que só havia uma maneira de prová-lo. Suprimiu um suspiro e pegou na varinha, apontando-a à pessoa de quem ele mais gostava.

– _Crucio!_

Com uma expressão de choque na face, a rapariga começou a estremecer horrivelmente. A sua boca abriu-se, deixando fugir um grito de dor, ao sentir centenas de facas a dilacerarem. E a pior de todas acabava de rasgar o seu já moribundo coração.

– _Impedimenta!_

As dores acutilantes pararam, deixando-a como se tivesse levado uma sova. Deixou-se estar, contorcida contra o solo, sem reagir à voz de Zabini.

– O que é que tu fizeste?! – exclamou Blaise, furioso.

Malfoy levantou-se, ainda atordoado pelo feitiço do outro Slytherin. Tentou sorrir, como antes fizera, mas a única coisa que conseguiu foi fazer um esgar de dor.

– Fiz o que me pediste. Provei-te que não gosto desse lixo.

O moreno levantou-se, disposto a enfeitiçar o outro. Nunca tinha sentido tanta raiva por ninguém, nem mesmo pelo Trio Maravilha. Por seu lado, o loiro estava disposto a não se defender, caso o amigo lhe lançasse um feitiço. Estava plenamente consciente de que o merecia inteiramente.

Porém, ao invés de agredir o rapaz, Blaise baixou-se ao lado da rapariga e virou-a para si. Estava pálida e grossas lágrimas escorriam-lhe da face. Sem dizer mais nada, pegou nela ao colo e levou-a dali, sem dizer mais nada àquele que tinha sido o seu melhor amigo.

---

Passara uma semana desde que Agnès tinha sido atacada. Desde então, não proferira nenhuma palavra, o que deixava Madame Ponfrey deveras ansiosa.

– Ela não responde a qualquer estímulo, quer físico, quer mágico. Não sei o que é que ela tem. Seja como for, terá de permanecer aqui. – explicou, gravemente, a curandeira de Hogwarts, a um Zabini muito atarantado.

Todos os tempos livres de que dispunha eram passados com a Ravenclaw, na Ala Hospitalar. Ela nem parecia notar que estava acompanhada. No entanto, ele não iria desistir.

O Slytherin sabia o que se passava. Não fora a maldição Cruciatus que a pusera assim. Fora o choque, o choque de saber que tinha sido enganada durante tanto tempo. Ele próprio ainda se sentia traído.

Falava com ela, mesmo sem se importar se ela ouvia ou não. Contava-lhe como se sentira mal, quando ela o apanhara em flagrante delito; como sofrera aquele tempo todo sem ela.

Mudara. Sabia agora disso. Quando o Potter, os Weasleys e a Granger a tinham ido visitar, na Terça-feira, deixara as divergências de lado. Estes mostraram-se muito surpreendidos com a mudança de atitude do Slytherin, contudo, nada disso lhe importava. Só Agnès.

---

Malfoy estava exuberante. Finalmente, conseguira consertá-lo. Seria esse o dia D. Depois, nada poderia acontecer.

Apressou-se a comunicar aquela notícia a Madame Rosmerta, de modo a que esta contasse aos Devoradores da Morte.

Encostou-se à porta. Se tudo corresse bem nesse dia, não se teria de preocupar com a segurança dos seus pais e de Agnès. Nunca mais.


	13. Noite de Caos

**Capítulo XIII – Noite de Caos**

Agnès saíra da Ala Hospitalar no final daquele dia. Ainda não falava, mas Madame Ponfrey nada mais poderia fazer por ela.

Levemente atordoada, deambulou pelo castelo, sem rumo. Não queria pensar em nada nem em ninguém. A recordação daquele dia terrível ainda a feria, sem cessar.

– Agnès! – exclamou um rapaz alto e moreno. – Espera!

Blaise Zabini alcançou-a e agarrou-lhe o braço, para que ela lhe desse atenção. Quando esta o observou, com os seus olhos agora vazios e sem expressão, ralhou-lhe, apesar da sua voz demonstrar o contrário:

– Não devias ter fugido! Eu fui à Ala Hospitalar à tua procura. Podia ter te acontecido alguma coisa.

A Ravenclaw continuou a olhá-lo, como se ele não tivesse dito nada. Por seu lado, o Slytherin começava a desesperar. Parecia que estava a lidar com uma criança autista.

– Oh, Agnès! Vês o que ele te fez? O que ele _nos _fez?

Como ela continuou a não reagir, o rapaz abanou-a, tentando que ela despertasse daquele transe. Nada feito: a loira continuava tão vazia como uma concha abandonada.

O desespero de todos aqueles dias angustiantes abalou-o, finalmente. Fez algo que nunca tinha feito: começou a chorar. Como era muito mais alto que a rapariga, banhou-a com algumas lágrimas, sem se aperceber.

De rompante, sentiu que alguém lhe secava as lágrimas da face. Abriu os olhos, muito lentamente. E viu o que mais queria.

– Agnès! Estás bem? Consegues ouvir-me? – perguntou, num tom muito esperançoso.

Ela olhou para cima. Estava diferente. A sua face estava muito corada e os seus olhos já não aparentavam estarem vazios. Brilhavam, não só devido às lágrimas que ela também derramava. Sorria, ainda que tenuemente.

– Sim. – foi a simples resposta.

Blaise gritou de alegria. Pegou na rapariga pela cintura e, juntos, rodopiaram no meio do corredor.

– O que… Mas como? – conseguiu ele articular.

Ela sorriu, agora com mais convicção.

– É uma magia antiga, que poucos conhecem. Eu própria só a conheço, porque o Professor Flitwick falou-me dela. – afirmou, num tom sabedor. – É o encantamento Lacriminious e é um dos mais poderosos antídotos e estimulantes que existem. Ocorre quando o feiticeiro coloca os seus sentimentos nas suas lágrimas.

Zabini sorriu e abraçou-a. Minutos depois, sentiu o seu ombro molhado; a rapariga devia estar outra vez a chorar. Encarou-a e ela justificou-se:

– É só que eu ainda não assimilei aquilo que aconteceu. Num momento, pensava que era amada, no outro, descobri que tinha sido enganada.

– Mas tu és amada! Tu não estavas consciente do que se passava. Caso contrário, poderias ver que a Granger, os Weasleys, o Potter e alguns Ravenclaws foram visitar-te mais do que uma vez. – contou-lhe ele, ligeiramente preocupado.

– E tu, Blaise? – perguntou ela, olhando-o directamente nos olhos.

Ele sentiu-se corar, ao ouvir o seu nome próprio dito por ela, naquela voz doce que ele tão bem conhecia.

– Tu estiveste sempre ao meu lado. Sempre que eu tinha um lampejo de consciência, via-te ao meu lado, ou debruçado sobre mim. – continuou a jovem, sem reparar na torrente de emoções que o tinha invadido.

Ele abraçou-a, novamente. Não poderia estar mais feliz. Agora, nada poderia acontecer…

---

Um grande tumulto, muitos gritos…Jactos de luz verde e vermelha, devastação e caos.

Foi tudo o que os alunos de Hogwarts viram nessa noite. Alguns, como Hermione Granger, os dois Weasleys, Neville Longbotton e Luna Lovegood ajudaram os membros da Ordem a lutar contra os Devoradores da Morte. Os outros estavam escondidos, assistindo horrorizados.

A Ravenclaw tentou juntar-se à resistência, porém, Zabini não a deixou. Ainda estava fraca e, caso fizesse muitos esforços, poderia piorar.

– Mas, Blaise, eles precisam de ajuda! – insistiu ela, debatendo-se para ele a soltar.

– Eles ficam bem. Ouvi a Granger dizer que tinham tomado Felix Felicis. Estão protegidos.

– Porque não me deixas ir? Eu poderia ajudar!

– E poderias ser ferida, ou pior! – contrariou o rapaz, sem esconder a sua apreensão.

Agnès abanou a cabeça, derrotada. Ficaram juntos e impunes, a olhar para aquela luta desesperada, sem poder fazer nada.


	14. O Resto da Verdade

**Capítulo XIV – O Resto da Verdade**

A escola em peso observava Hagrid, enquanto que este colocava o Professor Dumbledore numa mesa branca. Este estava embrulhado num manto púrpura, salpicado de estrelas.

O Professor de Cuidados com as Criaturas Mágicas voltou para trás, deixando um rasto de enormes lágrimas. Lágrimas essas que quase todos derramavam.

Agnès olhou para a fila da frente. Viu que Harry estava pálido, comprimia os lábios e tinha os punhos cerrados. Ron estava, também, muito pálido, ao passo que Hermione e Ginny choravam copiosamente.

Também ela chorava, no ombro de Zabini. Este mantinha-se sereno, apesar de enrugar a testa, como só fazia quando estava preocupado e abalado.

De súbito, ouviu-se um canto, vindo do Lago. Eram os entes subaquáticos, que prestavam uma última homenagem ao Director.

Dumbledore irrompeu em chamas e, segundos depois, um caixão branco estava no seu lugar. Algumas dezenas de setas voaram por cima deles, oriundas da Floresta.

Entretanto, algumas pessoas começaram a abandonar os seus lugares. Após alguns minutos, os campos estavam, praticamente, vazios.

Tudo acontecera muito depressa. A Ravenclaw pensou se estaria a sonhar ou não. Nada parecia real…

– Olha! – gritou o Slytherin.

Ela voltou à Terra e reparou que um mocho-real se dirigia a ela. Entregou-lhe a carta e partiu, perdendo-se no céu.

– De quem é?

– Não faço a mínima ideia. – respondeu ela, atónita.

– Então, é melhor abrires. Daqui a um quarto de hora partimos, no Expresso de Hogwarts.

Agnès anuiu e começou a abrir o sobrescrito:

"Querida Agnès,

Espero que te encontres bem, dentro do possível.

Por favor, lê tudo até ao fim. Eu sei que te custa ler as minhas palavras, mas eu preciso que tu saibas toda a verdade.

Já deves saber alguma coisa, certo? Já devem correr rumores sobre tudo o que aconteceu naquela noite. Já deves saber que eu e o Snape somos Devoradores da Morte. Foi o Snape, Agnès. Foi ele quem matou o Dumbledore.

Deves estar a pensar porque é que eu me juntei a Ele. Fica a saber que o Senhor das Trevas é muito persuasivo, quando quer. Ele obrigou-me a fazer tudo aquilo: a tentar arranjar o Armário de Desaparição, para que os Devoradores da Morte entrassem no castelo; obrigou-me a matar o Dumbledore. Eu não fui capaz. Bem tentei, mas não consegui. Mandei-lhe o colar amaldiçoado e o vinho envenenado. E, naquela noite, ele estava à minha mercê: fraco e desarmado. Mas eu não consegui. Eu não sou um assassino; posso ser traidor e desonesto, mas não um assassino.

O Senhor das Trevas disse que, se eu não o fizesse, me matava a mim e aos meus pais. Foi por isso. Dumbledore ofereceu-me ajuda e eu estava prestes a aceitar, quando chegou o Snape e o matou.

Consegues, agora, perceber-me?

E foi, também, por isso que eu te disse aquilo, quando o Blaise nos descobriu. Foi por isso que te ataquei: para te proteger. É estranho, não achas? No entanto, eu não podia deixar que o Lord das Trevas descobrisse que eu te amava.

Bem, agora já nada posso fazer. Posso morrer hoje mesmo e nunca mais te verei. É isso que mais me custa. Nunca mais te ver, nem beijar...

Espero que fiques bem, com o Blaise. Ele será um melhor namorado do que eu. Ele ama-te mesmo e está disposto a tudo por ti.

Adeus,

Draco Malfoy

P.S. – Falta-me confessar algo: eu fui a causa do fim do vosso namoro. Eu queria que ele te deixasse, portanto, convenci-o de que ninguém andava só com uma rapariga. Na verdade, cheguei a fazer chantagem com ele. Se ele não te traísse, eu contava que a mãe dele tinha morto todos os seus sete maridos. Mas não te preocupes; o Blaise não é igual à mãe.

P.S.S. – Amo-te, para sempre."

Os olhos da loira estavam rasos de água.

– De quem era? – perguntou o moreno, visivelmente preocupado.

– Era… do Malfoy. – respondeu ela, ao mesmo tempo que abraçava o Slytherin. – Oh, Blaise, fui tão injusta contigo! Porque não me disseste que ele estava a fazer chantagem contigo?

– Eu tentei, mas tu nunca mais quiseste falar comigo.

Ela secou as lágrimas e encarou Zabini. Entregou-lhe a carta, para que ele a lesse, e esperou, ansiosamente.

O rapaz abanava a cabeça, estupefacto. No final, apenas conseguiu articular duas palavras: "Nunca pensei!".

Ela anuiu e aproximou-se dele, com os olhos brilhantes de expectativa. Trémula, procurou a mão do rapaz, que susteve a respiração. Ergueu a cabeça, procurando fixar o olhar nos olhos dele.

Então, Blaise destruiu a distância que os separava, num gesto ansioso. Colou os seu lábios aos dela, desejando que a separação nunca mais se processasse.

---

**Nota da Autora: **Esta foi a minha primeira fic, escrita há alguns anos, quando eu ainda era nova nestas andanças e pouco percebia do assunto. O Draco está descaracterizado; a Agnès parece-se muito com uma donzela frágil, ingénua e indecisa. Só posso considerar que o único que nem está mal de todo é o Blaise.

Anyway, decidi reescrever a fic. Não alterei a história, até porque não achei correcto. Limitei-me a melhorar um pouco o vocabulário usado, tentando "compor" a fic. Algumas diferenças poderão ser mais notórias do que outras…

De qualquer forma, quero relembrar que esta fic foi o meu primeiro passo, no fandom. Não é, nem de perto nem de longe, o meu melhor trabalho. Posso congratular-me por ter evoluído, em parte graças às pessoas que sempre comentaram as minhas historinhas. Obrigada.


End file.
